


To turn back time

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Time traveler Dean winchester, Witch Curses, Witch Rowena MacLeod, slight sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are investigating multiple missing person cases in an abandoned historic mansion. Separating to cover more ground, Dean finds himself falling through the collapsing main stairs and into a different time.  1760 to be exact. Finding himself stuck in the past with a mysterious blue-eyed stranger till the spell that brought them there could be reversed. When the time comes to return...can he give up what he found to return home?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	To turn back time

**Present time:**

  
  
  
  


Dark green eyes slid over the haunted mansion, his eyed the dilapidated building that had sat here for years to rot like a festering wound. They had multiple missing people here. Reports a couple of teens went in and never came out. He pulled his leather jacket close to his body protecting it from the chill of September. When he heard the trunk close he turned his face away from the building just in time to catch a shotgun tossed to him. His hands gripped the shotgun with ease making sure it was loaded with salt bullets. 

“Alright, Dean.” His brother spoke handing him some more bullets. “I’ll take the back?” Dean took in his brother, Sam. Overly tall with brunet hair long enough to throw into a ponytail, Dean always joked about giving him a buzzcut in his sleep but he never did. 

“Okay, see you inside.” Dean nodded as he walked up the stairs of the mansion. Pushing the door open with the shotgun. Dean walked inside prepared for a fight, what he didn’t expect however was how energizing the room was Dean felt his hair stand on end. Dean looked around the shotgun pointed. There was something uneasy about the place. “Sam?” 

The house was too big, he couldn’t hear anything. No reply. He listened to the house groan and whine from the movement on the old floors. Dean checked the nearby rooms seeing signs from the old owners, old couches, old decorations. Left to rot just like this place. Dean looked around a bit before he eyed the large rounding staircase to the second floor. Dean breathed to himself a mumbled okay before heading up the stairs to check the second floor when he felt the cave under him. 

“Sh-” Dean called as the floor collapsed under him sucking him into the dark abyss. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Elsewhere:**

  
  
  
  


Blue eyes lazily stared at the fire in front of him, watching the flames swallowing the fire. He sat in his long chair swirling around the liquor in his glass cup. He watched the flames dance around the glass before a noise to his right made him turn. His maid stood looking at him.

“Rowena.” The man spoke sitting up. “The spell hasn’t brought me what I asked for.” 

“With time, Castiel,” Rowena stated. “It’s a very strong spell.” 

“If I do not find someone to marry, I will lose everything.” Castiel snapped standing as he tossed his glass into the fire. “You said this would work.”

“I told you, there is a reason we do not do love spells, I will repeat myself this is not a love spell,” Rowena spoke calmly. “The spell I placed is rippling through all space and time to find you your destiny, someone with significance in your life to change it. That’s all I promised to do, and within my power to do. If you wanted something cheap and easy, you should have agreed to your arranged marriage.” 

“I know.” Castiel breathed running his fingers through his hair. “I...I just wanted to find someone…”

“You want love...not just a business arrangement.” Rowena touched his face. “It is why I agreed to help you, my dear.” Rowena smiled softly as she wiped a tear falling down his face giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

A loud crashing sound made them pull apart to see someone tumbling from the main staircase. They both moved to see what was going on, only to take in a passed out man wearing extremely odd clothing. Castiel eyed him in surprise as Rowena moved to him hesitantly. She kneeled next to him slowly. Her eyes glowed as she touched him, touching him shocked her which she pulled her hand away in surprise. 

“Who is he?” Castiel asked, taking in the tan sun-kissed freckles face. “And how the hell did he get in here?”

“...My spell,” Rowena spoke standing. “...this is who the universe brought. The person who is destined to be part of your destiny and change it forever.” Castiel seemed upset by this. 

“A man?!” Castiel snarled. “I asked for someone to love, not a man.” 

“This isn’t a love spell.” Rowena snapped. “I warned you, it would bring you what you need, not what you want.” 

“You’re right, this is exactly what I _didn’t_ want. Toss him out.” Castiel snapped as Rowena rolled her eyes.

“I can’t. You can tell by his clothes. He isn’t from this time.” Rowena stated. “Throwing him out in the world will do more damage than good. I need to send him back but I need time.” 

“...Fine.” Castiel breathed trying to be calm. “But just till you send him back.” The man breathed to life jumping away from Rowena backing into the staircase railing. Taking in the historical outfits and the house all lively. The man was spooked. 

“It’s okay, we don’t mean you any harm, Love,” Rowena stated. “It was just a mistake in the universe that brought you here, we are going to find a way to send you back. What’s your name?”

“D...Dean.” Dean glanced around. “...Dean Winchester. W-Where am I?” 

“More like what year are you in.” Rowena corrected. “Seventeen sixty.”

“...I don’t belong here.” Dean choked as Rowena tilted her head. “I’m from twenty twenty. I need to go back. I like burgers and shit!” 

“As I said before, I will put you back where you belong,” Rowena stated. “It will only be a few days. Till then, you’re here. I’ll show you to your room.” 

Rowena ushered him to follow, which Dean hesitantly got up picking the shotgun up. Dean followed her upstairs to the guest room. Dean took in the large room with a spacious bed. Everything in the room looked like something Sam would enjoy. Not him. Sam...he wondered if Sam was here too.

“Did another man pop in here?” Dean asked. “Tall, long hair, looking like a kid in a candy store being in history?”

“No.” A voice made Dean turn to see Castiel. Castiel’s blue eyes slid over him after following them to the spare room. “You are the only one.” 

“...So he’s safe.” Dean breathed in relief taking a seat on the bed. 

“Yes,” Rowena explained as Dean rubbed his face putting the shotgun down. “The spell shouldn’t have affected anyone but you.”

“You’re a witch?” Dean eyed her, she was surprised he knew what they were but nodded. “What exactly _was_ your spell?” 

“Her spell was to find someone who would change my life.” Castiel crossed his arms. “I guess she wasn’t wrong. A time traveler from the future is a life-changer.” 

“Glad not to disappoint.” Dean beamed annoyed. 

“Well, why I work on the spell to send you back, why don’t you and master Castiel enjoy a meal,” Rowena explained. “Food should be ready.” 

“Thank you, Rowena,” Castiel spoke as she walked away. Castiel turned to Dean. “As my guest, you have free range of my home, but I ask you to blend in till we get you home. We don’t want you changing history and not be born or something.”

“R-Right.” Dean choked realizing how serious this is. “Got it, staying inside.” Castiel nodded. 

“Come, let’s get you a warm meal.” Castiel ushered as Dean picked up the shotgun. “You don’t need your weapon.”

“I know, but it makes me feel better,” Dean mumbled, still unsure about this place. 

“As you wish.” Castiel nodded as he led them to the dining room. Another woman set up one place for her master to eat but paused at the company. “Joanna, can you please set another place, we have company.” She nodded walking away. Castiel ushered Dean to a seat, surprised when Dean sat next to him on the long table. Castiel didn’t comment though as Joanna placed the table for a second person. 

“Cas, wasn’t it?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded not correcting him, they waited for Jo to give them their meals before she walked away. “...Why did you get a spell done by a witch. I’m sure I wasn’t what you had in mind.” 

“...I have an uncle,” Castiel started looking at his food. “He wants to take my estate. He is technically the legal owner of my estate. In order to keep my land and home, I must marry.”

“Oh...you were trying to get past the ‘no love spells’ rule,” Dean spoke, using his hands to eat the rabbit meat which Castiel seemed taken back by his table edicate. “Those never work as you see, you got me.”

“How do you...know so much about witches?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“I’m a hunter,” Dean commented, stuffing his face. “My brother and I hunt all the things that go bump in the night.” 

“You won’t hunt my witch-” Castiel started.

“Not when I need a lift home,” Dean stated. “Besides, history and whatnot.” Castiel nodded at that. 

“So you and your brother hunt things?” Castiel asked. “Sounds terrifying. I only know about witches and devils. How do you do it?” 

“It’s all I have known,” Dean admitted. “It’s part of the family business, we grew up in it.”

“Sounds unfortunate,” Castiel said, eating with a knife and fork. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to look at him.

“It sounds like you were never allowed to be a child,” Castiel commented, Dean seemed irritated by it.

“You guys are like married at ten, what makes you think you have any right to comment.” Dean frowned as Castiel put his hands up showing he meant no harm on the touchy subject.

“It’s just an observation,” Castiel commented as Dean eyed him. 

“Speaking of which...why didn’t you get married by now?” Dean asked as Castiel sighed. 

“...I have been hurt before,” Castiel admitted. “...I didn’t want to go through that again.”

“Girl problems?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

“She wanted my estate. Not my heart.” Castiel spoke. “I just...expect more than someone craving wealth.”

“You’ll find someone.” Dean slapped his back as Castiel blinked confused. “They don’t just fall out of the sky. I can help you with it too. I’m sorta an expert on the human mind.” Dean tapped his forehead but Castiel eyed him with suspicion. “Just till I go.”

“...I would appreciate it,” Castiel stated hesitantly. 

“Not a problem,” Dean spoke, wiping his hands on his jeans as Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean’s misuse of a napkin before he got up. “We can start your training tomorrow. I’m beat.” Dean grabbed his shotgun from the table and walked away leaving Castiel stunned and… memorized by him. 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: The next morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked out of the bedroom just in time to see Castiel making his way out of his bedroom as well. Dean rubbed his tired eyes as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Could you not sleep?” Castiel smiled at him.

“I slept most of it but then I started to play with my phone till it died,” Dean stated, Castiel eyed him confused. “Nevermind. You don’t need to know. Want to get started with the girl training?” Castiel nodded. 

“I am interested to see what you can teach me.” Castiel smiled as he went to follow Dean to the living room. 

“So girls might seem complicated, but it’s all in the eyes and body language,” Dean stated. “You can totally read if a woman is into you or what their intentions are.” 

“By their eyes?” Castiel eyed him amused as Dean smiled leaning his face towards him. Dean and Castiel laugh at all the eye signals Dean was showing him by replicating them. Castiel didn’t think he had a better understanding of girls...but he did know Dean could make him laugh. 

“Once we get this right, right before I leave, we will throw a party,” Dean spoke helping himself to a cookie on the table. “That way I know you are on the right path when I go.”

“I’d like that.” Castiel smiled as Dean chewed, continuing to explain stuff. Castiel eyed him watching his mannerism with curiosity.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel found himself looking for Dean every morning, it was...something he noticed him doing. Castiel would wander the house till he found the time traveler. Most of the time, if Dean wasn’t in the house. He was hanging out with the horses. Castiel smiled and walked towards the barn as Dean brushed the horse, Pepper. 

“You really love the horses,” Castiel commented. 

“I really like horses.” Dean beamed. “I never got the chance to be this close to them since I went to the group home. I had to work on a farm and one of the chores was cleaning the horses.” 

“You guys don’t ride horses?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head. 

“We have different means of transportation,” Dean explained. “Horses...Horses are a real treat. You gotta be rich to have one.” Dean brushed the horse’s hair cleaning it of dust. 

“What’s a group home?” Castiel asked as Dean paused. 

“...It was a punishment,” Dean stated. “I broke the law and got thrown into a group home. Sonny’s place. He...He was good to me. I enjoyed my time there but it wasn’t meant to be.” 

“...Your hunting got in the way,” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged. 

“Part of it,” Dean admitted. “A lot of it was my brother Sam...I couldn’t leave him alone...I was the closest thing he had to a real parent and he needed me.”

“You must really love your brother,” Castiel stated.

“I do,” Dean spoke before he paused. “You got any siblings?” Castiel slowly took his head no.

“The only family I have left is my Uncle,” Castiel explained.

“The one who is trying to take your farm?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded as the horse nuzzled against Dean.

“He sounds like an ass,” Dean commented.

“He is an ass.” Castiel chuckled. 

“So unless you get married, you lose everything?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded.

“That seems to be the plan,” Castiel stated. “They don’t care if I love them, just if I have relations with them.” 

“Well, relations _are_ fun.” Dean put on a big shitty grin.

“Wouldn’t know,” Castiel commented as Dean did a double-take. 

“You’re a virgin?!” Dean choked surprised. Castiel was handsome! Why was he single and a virgin?!

“Yes, it’s frowned upon to have relations without being married,” Castiel stated. 

“Holy shit, dude. I’m going to change that.” Dean patted his back putting the brush down walking towards the house. “We have to continue with the lessons, this can not stand.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist pulling him along. 

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel sat in the living room, talking as Dean explained signals that one could pick up if they were interested or if they weren’t and other forms of reading their eyes/facial expressions.

“How do you know...if they want you to kiss them?” Castiel asked curiously as Dean turned. “I mean you taught me to see when they are interested and when they like me but...What do I do after that?” Dean smiled as he nodded moving closer. 

“Pretend… you’re a girl.” Dean started. “It’s after our...uh...ball. We are sitting down relaxing alone.” Castiel moved closer and nodded. “First, I would look her in the eye...and cup her face with one hand.” Dean softly cupped Castiel’s face which he hesitantly leaned into going with the story. “I would...search her eyes as though looking for something.”

“What are you looking for?” Castiel whispered. 

“...All the secrets of the universe,” Dean whispered as Castiel searched his eyes back. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. “...Like everything I ever wanted was within those eyes.” 

“T….Then what?” Castiel swallowed as Dean blinked as though stepping out of his head realizing this was still instructional.

“I-I would look down at her lips.” Dean breathed as he stared at them for a good second. “Then look back at her eyes-” 

Castiel wasn’t sure who kissed who but Dean let out this little moan the second their lips connected. The kiss was sloppy and hard, to the point Castiel was sure they smashed teeth at first impact. However, it took a second for the kiss to calm as they kissed each other. Allowing their lips to linger, pulling back slightly as they panted. Dean hesitantly let go as they turned away panting, catching their breath.

“I-It worked.” Castiel joked as Dean swallowed and nodded. 

“S-See? Foolproof.” Dean cleared his throat as he moved to drink some whiskey he had left to drink. 

“My lord.” Rowena knocked and came in. 

“Rowena.” Castiel cleared his throat as Dean looked away. 

“My lord, I believe I found a way to bring Mr. Winchester back to the present,” Rowena spoke. “But it must be in a couple of weeks. During the full moon.”

“Okay.” Castiel cleared his throat. “That’s excellent. Wonderful news.” Dean nodded before he stood. 

“Then we better hurry up on the training before I bounce,” Dean stated as he poured himself some more whiskey. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean looked really nice dressed in historical clothing, Castiel’s eyes always seemed to fall on Dean when he entered a room. Here Castiel was throwing a ball in his home when he never thought he would. Dean said he was ready to try dating in the real world. Castiel held a glass of liquor when Dean came in. Dean looked...unrecognizable. Dean smiled seeing him as Castiel grabbed a glass of whiskey holding it out for Dean which he took. 

“Lots of beautiful women here,” Dean commented as Castiel paused looking around. He didn’t even notice...all he had been doing was looking for Dean. “Any grab your attention?” Castiel glanced around the women speaking with each other. Eyeing all the men here and giggling. 

“No,” Castiel started looking at the girls with hesitation.

“Come on, you are just shy.” Dean patted his back. “You just need some liquid courage.” Dean ushered him to drink. “Cas, I promise you now, I won’t leave with your virginity intact.” Castiel glanced around the room before he tensed turning away. 

“Shit,” Castiel spoke.

“What?” Dean turned but Castiel forced him to turn back. 

“My...former betrothed is here.” Castiel groaned, shying away as Dean eyed the redhead who walked in. 

“The redhead?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded. “She’s not bad.”

“Well, she married my uncle so…” Castiel stated as Dean made a disgusted face.

“You’re right, she is the worst,” Dean stated. Dean grabbed the bottle ushering him to follow. “Let’s sneak away for a bit, we need some liquid courage.” 

Castiel nodded following him upstairs to Dean’s room, Dean sat on the bed. They tapped glasses as they downed a couple of shots of whiskey...Maybe a couple of shots turned into more. Castiel lost count as Dean stood dancing to the music. Castiel shook his head watching him as Dean pretended to ballroom dance drunkenly around the room and stumbled. 

“How do you guys dance like this anyway?” Dean asked as Castiel stood. 

“Like this.” Castiel moved to hold his shoulders before he moved to place his hand on Dean’s waist, slowly moving him around in circles in the room. Dean kept stepping on his feet but slowly got the hang of it. Slowly moving around till Dean drunkenly tripped over his feet knocking them into the wall. Castiel let out a moan of pain hitting against the wall as Dean caught himself with Castiel’s body both panting in surprise. 

“You okay?” Dean breathed pulling back to look into his eyes.

“Y-...Yeah.” Castiel panted noticing how close they were. How Dean was pressed against him. Castiel eyed his face, slowly moving to Dean’s lips.

“Don’t do that.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked confused. 

“D-Do what?” Castiel choked as Dean cupped his face looking at his lips. 

“Don’t look at me like you want to kiss me.” Dean hissed as Castiel tensed at that. “Because if you do...I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you back.” 

“W-...What?” Castiel breathed. 

“Fuck. I want to kiss you.” Dean cursed both breathing against his lips, Castiel didn’t know what came over him as Castiel rough pulled him into a kiss. Dean moaned at the touch as Castiel tumbled them towards the bed. Dean pulled off his shirt, not caring if he ripped the buttons. Castiel felt himself react to Dean, his hands moving to slide against his skin helping Dean take off his top. 

Castiel felt Dean’s abs, felt the little scars against his fingertips. Castiel broke the kiss to take in the number of scars on Dean. There were so many...so many...Dean seemed to shy from his eyes but when Castiel moved to open Dean’s pants, Dean seemed to grow confident from Castiel. Moaning as Castiel slid a hand inside to cup Dean’s hardened member. Castiel pulled the remainder of Dean’s clothes off, moving to his knees. He didn’t know what he was doing but...he couldn’t help but want to touch him. Castiel slid his fingers against Dean’s hardened cock, cupping his cock with soft shy touches. 

“Fuck Cas.” Dean cursed. “I want it in your mouth.” 

Dean touched Castiel’s lip slightly opening them with his thumb. Castiel looked up at him innocently as he opened his mouth for Dean. Dean shuddered as he moved forward a bit sliding his tip into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel made the most innocent noise as he got the hint moving his mouth over Dean’s cock. 

“Cas.” Dean moaned as Castiel felt confident by his moans. Touching his base with his hands. Dean cursed, gripping Castiel’s hair while Castiel sucked at his flesh. Dean pushed him back to press him against the bed in a desperate kiss. Castiel happily kissed back moving to pull down his own pants. Dean ripping Castiel free of his shirt. Laying naked against each other roughly groping each other.

Dean pushed Castiel back against the bed before he leaned down to mouth at Castiel’s cock. Castiel panted ripping the sheets, biting at his fingers. Dean taking time to pleasure him. Sucking and tasting him till Castiel whimpered for more. Dean pulled back moving to his wallet in his pants pulling a small wrapper Castiel panted confused about. 

“It has lube,” Dean explained, though Castiel didn’t understand, panting as he opened the condom, sliding the lubed condom against Castiel’s hole. 

Castiel let out a small moan before Dean slid the condom on his own cock. Dean kissed him once again, taking the time to enjoy him. Dean’s lube covered fingers moved to Castiel’s hole. “It’s going to be a bit uncomfortable till you adjust.” Castiel nodded desperately as Dean slid his first finger slowly in. Taking him time to adjust him to his fingers and soon his cock.

Dean moved his cock to Castiel’s hole as Castiel opened his legs wider to him. Castiel never knew men could have sex, but...he trusted Dean so much. Dean pressed into him, Castiel whimpered at the touch. Dean kissed him softly comforting him as he adjusted to him. Dean was so tender with him. 

Waiting till Castiel had relaxed, Dean moved inside him. Dean moved at first slowly and easily, Castiel so lost in his moans and touches. When they got into the swing of things, Dean was pounding him on the bed. Castiel biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure. Dean pounding him right, both seeming to know what the other needed. 

When Castiel came, Dean came shortly after, finishing his orgasm before he pulled out tying the condom and tossing it into the nearby trash can. Dean collapsed next to him just staring at the ceiling as they heard the party going on downstairs. They said nothing as they both caught their breaths. 

“How...did you know how to do that?” Castiel panted as Dean glanced at him.

“In the future...That’s normal for people.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve...never done it but...I know others do.” Dean blushed not wanting to say he got off on gay porn every so often because straight porn was boring him.

“It’s okay...to be with another man?” Castiel turned to him as Dean nodded.

“You can even get married and have a family,” Dean explained. “Just like you could with a woman.” 

“...So what we did..?” Castiel asked.

“No one would have cared. This would have been...normal.” Dean shrugged. “Holding hands, and kissing it’s...normal.” 

“Wow,” Castiel stated as they laid next to each other. “...Well, you were right.” 

“Hm?” Dean turned. 

“You took my virginity.” Castiel teased and kissed his chest. 

“I did promise it would go before I did…” Dean chuckled.

“Right...before you go,” Castiel spoke so sadly at that, Dean turned to look at him. Dean took his hand eyeing him. “...You feel it don’t you?”

“...Feel what?” Dean whispered but he knew. They both knew.

“What we did...we did because we love each other,” Castiel whispered back in tears. “...I think I’m in love with you, Dean.” 

“I know.” Dean cupped his face nuzzling him. “I know…” 

“Please...Don’t go...stay.” Castiel sobbed moving to hold him. 

“I-I can’t...you know I can’t,” Dean stated. “I could ruin the future if I stayed…” Castiel said nothing just holding Dean for dear life as Dean kissed his forehead as Castiel held him till Castiel fell fast asleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One week later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up with Dean. Every day. Waking up tangled in his arms after a night of holding each other and sex...Castiel felt spoiled. Just being near him, just waking up tangled in his arms, smiling at his love marks...Castiel didn’t know what he would do without him. It was coming closer, their goodbye...and he couldn’t...bring himself to say goodbye. When the day came, Castiel laid in bed with Dean silently breathing in sleep. Castiel wanted to wake him. To talk to him...but he knew if they woke he would be back in bed with him tonight. He would be gone. 

Castiel sighed snuggling closer when he noticed Dean was awake snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“How long have you been awake?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged. 

“A bit.” Castiel hummed kissing him, Dean moaning softly as he kissed back. Dean pulling Castiel close before breaking the kiss to kiss his shoulder. 

“Should have woken me up.” Dean breathed. “I could have kept you entertained.” Dean pressed kisses against Castiel’s skin before Castiel stopped him. 

“I have a surprise.” Castiel smiled getting out of bed. “Come on, before we eat too much of the light sitting in bed.” Dean sighed moving to get up and get dressed before following him out of the room.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean cursed as he was helped onto the horse, Castiel watching him with affection as Dean balanced himself. Dean held onto the reins but Castiel had a rope keeping the horse from running off. Dean smiled on top of the horse, nervous but giddy. He always wanted to ride a horse, and look at him now...he was on top of a mother fucking horse!

“Easy,” Castiel spoke as Dean tensed. “He can sense your nervousness.” 

“I-I’m not nervous, you are nervous.” Dean teased back as Castiel laughed, climbing on his own horse. 

“It’s okay, you just got to hold on, I got the steering,” Castiel stated as he ushered the horse to follow his horse. Dean lit up as they rode all day, enjoying the bonding time and the horses. When they came back...the smiles left their faces as Rowena stood waiting for them in her red robes.

“It’s time,” Rowena stated as Castiel got off his horse handing the reins to a servant before helping Dean off the horse. 

Dean and Castiel exchanged looks as Rowena ushered them to follow, Dean moving to hold Castiel’s hand as they followed. This...was when they were going to say goodbye. “Dean, love, come stand in the middle of the circle.” Dean hesitated before he slowly turned to face Castiel. Raising their hands to kiss Castiel’s hand before he slowly let go. 

A tear slid down Castiel’s face as Dean moved to stand in the middle of the candles and white powdered circles, holding his shotgun like he did when he got there. Everything was the same...except...Dean was leaving with a broken heart.

Rowena started to chant words as the wind blew making the candles flicker, Dean refusing to break contact with Castiel as Castiel sobbed. Dean tried not to cry but a single tear slid down his face he quickly wiped away. Why was life this cruel? To give him Dean just to take him away. The wind started to flow around Dean surrounding him like a tornado. Castiel looked in fear not able to see Dean, only through the breaks of the wind. Dean looked down at his hand as he was fading. 

“D-Dean,” Castiel called. “I-I love you.” Castiel sobbed as Dean opened his mouth to speak but the sound was lost to the wind. He was going to lose Dean...forever. “Rowena, tell my uncle he can have the estate. I won’t need it!” Castiel yelled to her before he didn’t hesitate to bolt into Dean’s arms just as the spell took him away.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Present time:**

  
  
  


Castiel and Dean slammed to the ground roughly. Castiel fell onto Dean as they grunted at the impact. Dean slowly sat up realizing Castiel was there. Dean cupped Castiel’s face looking around. This...was Castiel’s home...but it was so worn from years. Tears slid down Dean’s face as Castiel smiled at him happily.

“Y-You came with me?” Dean asked.  
  
“I-I couldn’t let you leave, I just couldn’t!” Castiel nodded with care, smiling as he pressed him into a deep rough kiss before pulling him in the tightest hug. 

“That was stupid, Cas. So stupid.” Dean breathed as Castiel laughed as their lips met again. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice made Dean pull back from making out with Castiel on the floor to see Sam and a short man came rushing in. Dean and Castiel paused both in a very...sexual position on top of each other on the floor. Neither brother said anything as Sam took in the historical outfit Castiel was wearing looking like he stepped out of the revolutionary war...but Dean noticed the short man Sam was with was also wearing something off for the times. The short man looked like he was wearing...a toga and sandals? Both brothers stared before Castiel got off Dean, helping Dean off the floor before either spoke.

“So...Who's your friend?” Dean eyed them. 

“Long story, this is Gabriel,” Sam commented as Sam eyed them back. “Uh...Who’s your friend?” 

“Castiel...Long story.” Dean stated. “We can explain back at the hotel.” 

“Boys!” A voice called happily. Dean turned seeing a red-headed witch Dean recognized. 

“Rowena!” Castiel smiled as the woman, dressed for the times, walked over to him. Castiel happily throwing her in a hug. 

“Nice to see you, Master Castiel.” Rowena smiled. “I’m glad to see you well.” 

“How did you find us?” Dean asked. 

“I felt my spell break during this time.” Rowena turned. “I knew you must be here. This was the end of the line. Going home, you severed the connection to the past. I just wanted to make sure all was well.” 

“Wait, you went into the past as well?” Sam turned as everyone but Rowena looked confused. 

“Wait, _you did_?” Dean seemed taken back. “You weren’t in the seventeen hundreds.”

“No, I was roman times, like 350 A.D.,” Sam stated, Dean didn’t understand. “You know the gladiator movie?” 

“Oh shit.” Dean blinked.

“Yeah.” Sam gave an annoyed smile.

“Wait, Rowena, you said it wouldn’t affect anyone else?” Castiel turned concerned.

“Well, It should have only affected Dean…” Rowena started. “But because the spell was so powerful, anyone who came into this house was sent to their destiny. To the people who would change their lives forever…So Dean and his brother were sent to where they needed to be...not where they wanted to be. But by me closing the spell, it gave everyone who wanted to go a lift home.”

“...so the missing kids?” Dean asked.

“Anyone who wants to go home has,” Rowena stated. “...It seems with or without companions.” Rowena eyed Gabriel.

“If...If we came with them to the present.” Castiel spoke. “H-Have we changed anything?” 

“Nope, because this was always meant to happen.” Rowena smiled. “Everything you did, you already did. Everything you haven’t done, you will do. All is as it should be, Winchesters. Just don’t take what you got for granted. You may love them but they will need help in this new world.” 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other at the word love, understanding the strangers they were with...were their lovers. They both blushed looking away. 

“We got it,” Dean spoke confidently as Rowena smiled at that. 

“Well, I have some clothes for your new world boys, you can change in the impala.” Rowena handed Gabriel and Castiel a shopping bag to change into. “And some reservations to catch.” Rowena wiggled her eyebrows before she walked towards her car. “Coming?”

The boys moved to catch up as Castiel and Gabriel climbed into the back seat of the impala, so confused and startled by the new world. But they followed orders as they asked questions stripping into the strange clothes Rowena had brought them. 

Dean eyed the back seat to take in Castiel’s body covered in his love marks with a smirk before he noticed Sam had done the same with Gabriel. Sam and Dean exchanged a blushing nervous smile before they realized...they had a _lot_ to talk about over dinner. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Figured we all needed a break from the finale. I added sabriel by request. It's in the series To turn back time. Thanks!


End file.
